Um Novo Começo
by Maya de Touro
Summary: Minha primeira fic aqui. Depois das Grandes Guerras dos Deuses, o Santuário está em paz, mas é tempo de mudança, e grandes novidades estão por vir! experimental, a verdadeir ahistória ainda estar por vir!


Meu primeiro Fic aqui, espero q gostem!

* * *

Os personagens de sant Seiya são originais de Masami Kurumada e seus direitos pertencem à ele.

* * *

Personagens Novos criados por mim!

-Marishka, Celine, Henzo e Igor

Apesar de eu amar a história de Masami, eu fiz algumas diferenças para encaixe de idade pouco discrepante. Aumentei a maior parte das idades, para uma coerência melhor.

-Mú - 20 anos

-Aldebaran - 28 anos

-Kanon e Saga - 23

-Matteo - 22 (Máscara da Morte) V

-Aioria - 20

-Shaka - 23

-Dohko - 20

-Milo - 22

-Aioros - 25

-Shura - 23

-Camus - 22

-Afrodite - 24

-Seiya - 16 anos

-Shiryu - 18 anos

-Ikki - 18 anos

-Hyoga - 17 anos

-Shun - 16 anos

-Saori - 15 anos

-Shunrei - 17 anos

-Esmeralda - 17 anos

-Eire - 16 anos

-June - 15 anos

-Marin - 19 anos

-Shina - 17 anos

Espero que gostem! Bom divertimento!

* * *

**Um Novo Começo**

Depois da guerra contra o Olimpo, o santuário foi reconstruído com poderes divinos e todos os cavaleiros e amazonas que ali jaziam mortos foram trazidos de volta a vida, para uma nova chance e para a manutenção da paz na Terra. Athena, com toda sua bondade, decidiu mudar um pouco as regras do santuário, e para isso convocou uma reunião geral. Todos os cavaleiros de Ouro e seus cinco mais fiéis cavaleiros de Bronze foram convocados numa tarde de outono, na sala do Grande Mestre. Além dos cavaleiros, Kanon, Shion e as amazonas June, Marin e Shina foram também chamadas.

-Atenção, bondosos guerreiros! - Saori exclama, acompanhada por Shion. Os dois impecavelmente vestidos - Trago-lhes notícias boas! A paz por fim nos bateu à porta, e por um bom tempo permaneceremos sem batalhas!

Os cavaleiros pareciam muito felizes, todos murmuraram coisas uns aos outros.

-Silêncio, bons guerreiros - Atentou Shion - Athena ainda não se pronunciou por total.

-Correto, bom Mestre - Athena concordou e continuou seu discurso - haverão novas leis neste santuário. A primeira delas é a abolição destas inúteis e machistas máscaras, as quais as amazonas devem se submeter! Nenhuma mulher, um ser com a capacidade da criação em seu próprio corpo, deveria temer esta condição!

Todos ficaram impressionados com aquilo, a tradição das máscaras para as mulheres era algo secular, apesar de muitos já concordarem com a inadequação de tais coisas. Marin, June e Shina não se moveram, permaneceram paradas, talvez assustadas, com a proclamação da nova Lei.

-Não devem temer, doces guerreiras - Athena se volta para elas, com um sorriso cálido - Podeis tirar as máscaras sem medo, não precisam matar ou amar ninguém... A não ser que amar seja de vosso desejo e matar seja sua última opção, em um caso de extrema necessidade.

-Ainda não sei bem o que fazer - Falou June baixo, para Marin - Não tiro minha máscara desde que comecei a treinar... Será que estarei estranha?

-Continuarei o que tenho a lhes dizer, bons cavaleiros - Athena continua, e deixa as três amazonas conversando entre si - Haverá novos moradores ilustres no santuário. Além de novos aspirantes a armaduras de ouro específicas. Vou lhes apresentar...

Athena faz um gesto para Shion, e este abre a cortina atrás deles dois. De lá, as sombras de sete figuras podem ser observadas ao longe. Sendo um platô, a observação dos cavaleiros, mesmo que aguçada não era suficientemente boa o bastante para identificar quem eram as figuras que ali estavam. Embora, alguns dos cavaleiros estranhamente sentissem presenças cósmicas que já conheciam... Dois cavaleiros de ouro pareciam não mostrar tanta surpresa assim.

-Aproxime-se Igor - Shion fala, calmamente - Apresente-se para os demais cavaleiros...

Um rapaz moreno, de cabelos curtos bem penteados e de olhos azuis escuro apareceu. Era altivo e parecia ter um bom porte físico.

-Meu nome é Igor - Ele falou com uma calma que não seria esperada de um rapaz com aquela compleição - Estou aqui me apresentando oficialmente como aprendiz de Aldebaran, e aspirante á armadura de ouro de Touro.

Aldebaran sorriu com muito orgulho, já sabia que hoje seria o dia em que seu adorável pupilo seria apresentado oficialmente. Ele já o estava treinando por algum tempo, mas depois que começaram as batalhas, ele teve que se ausentar, pois haviam outras prioridades.

-Muito bem, Igor - Athena sorri para ele - Desça e cumprimente seu mestre. Continue, Shion.

-Certamente, Athena - Shion concorda e continua o que falava - Aproxime-se Henzo..

Das sombras apareceu outro rapaz, com uma compleição menos forte que a de Igor. Na verdade era esguio, mas não parecia ser fraco. Tinha olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanho-escuros longos, presos a um rabo de cavalo. Sua expressão era enigmática.

-Meu nome é Henzo - E ele presta uma educada reverência - Hoje estou me apresentando oficialmente para todo o santuário, mas já estou treinando há algum tempo com meu tio para ser o próximo cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes.

Afrodite sorriu, apesar de seu sobrinho não ter a mesma delicadeza de luta que ele possuía, sabia que Henzo era hábil e competente para proteger uma casa.

-Seja bem vindo, Henzo - Athena falou - Desça ao encontro de seu mestre.

Henzo desceu e abraçou seu tio. Os cavaleiros perceberam que não havia semelhança nenhuma, nem de personalidades e tampouco físicas entre os dois parentes.

-Athena... - Shion interrompeu, grave

-Sim, Shion... seria melhor eu o fazê-lo... - Ela responde, no mesmo tom, e depois continua, grandiosa - Haverão duas conselheiras para me ajudar e me guiar no santuário. Em minhas ausências como mantenedora da fundação Graad, elas terão carta branca para fazer as coisas por aqui. Gostaria que você conhecessem as representações de Métis e Niké, por mim escolhidas.

Logo duas moças se aproximam. Ikki é o primeiro que percebe, e sente seu coração dar um pulo. Começa a suar frio e não pode acreditar no que está vendo... será mesmo?

Duas lindas mulheres aparecem com togas gregas. Uma tem cabelos negros como a noite e olhos cinzas como as pedras dos templos, sua aparência é acalmante. Seu vestido é azul claro e esta segura um pequeno tomo. A outra é loura, com cabelos ondulados e tem olhos verdes vívidos. Sua aparência é cálida e adorável, mas sua presença causa uma onda de energia digna da representação da Vitória. Vestida com uma toga amarelo-claro segura uma lança dourada...

-Conheçam Marishka, que será a minha Prudência - Athena faz com que a mulher de cabelos negros se aproxime - E Esmeralda, que será minha Vitória - Ela faz o mesmo com a moça loura - Esmeralda também pretende se tornar uma amazona, posteriormente...

Ikki está acelerado. Shun logo percebe a alteração de seu irmão e se volta para ele, tentando ajudar.

-O que há, irmão? - Ele pergunta, o olhando - Não se sente bem?

-Eu não entendo... - Ikki fala, ignorando Shun - Eu... Eu a enterrei com minhas próprias mãos... Como isso é possível?

-Creio que um de vocês tenha algumas questões ainda não resolvidas com uma de minhas conselheiras, não é? - Athena olha para Ikki - Mas vou dizer que isso foi um presente dado por uma boa amiga, uma amiga que por muito tempo viveu na escuridão do Inferno, mas depois de conhecer um cavaleiro ela viu a luz das chamas do renascer...

-Pandora? - Ikki fala mais baixo - Será que ela fez isso? Será que foi ela que libertou Esmeralda do Mundo dos Mortos e a mandou para cá?

-Silêncio cavaleiros! - Shion levanta a voz, um pouco austero - Athena ainda não os liberou para conversas!

-Agora, vocês conhecerão duas amazonas que aspiram as armaduras de ouro - Athena fala, e nenhum dos cavaleiros entende, aparentemente - Elas podem ser conhecidas de alguns aqui, com certeza, e estão no santuário por que provaram seu valor tanto de combate quanto de espírito! Elas mereceram estar aqui! Por favor se aproximem, meninas.

Dois vultos muito conhecidos pela maior parte dos cavaleiros se aproxima. Uma é oriental e possui longos e negros cabelos, e uma aparência bastante inofensiva, a outra é loura, de olhos castanhos e sorri para todos ao ser apresentada. Eram Shunrei e Eire. Shiryu e Hyoga tem um engasgue conjunto, não era possível aquilo. Shiryu jamais pensara na possibilidade de ver Shunrei lutando, jamais. E onde ela teria aprendido a lutar? A não ser que... Dohko! Só poderia ter sido ele! Shiryu olha para seu mestre e percebe que ele está olhando para Shunrei e sorrindo, isso já era bastante suspeito. Teria Dohko treinado Shunrei secretamente? Já Hyoga até imaginaria o porque de Eire estar ali. Ela foi usada por Éris como seu avatar, e era bem possível que alguma essência de seu poder cósmico tivesse permanecido nela, embora não afetando a sua personalidade bondosa.

-Shunrei foi treinada pelo Mestre de Libra, Dohko - Athena começa a falar - Apesar de não ser devota da violência Shunrei sempre quis aprender a se defender, e ela jamais luta, a não ser que seja sua última opção. Na verdade, suas habilidades cósmicas estão ligadas mais às áreas de cura cósmica e reparo de armaduras, assim como o próprio Mú e Shion. Sua especialidade é preparar remédios de qualquer gênero, que podem curar as mais diversas doenças, pois Shunrei coloca um pouco de sua essência cósmico-curativa em cada um deles. - Shunrei sorri com a explicação de Saori - Shunrei aspira á armadura de Ouro de Áries, do Templo de Lemnia.

Alguns cavaleiros perceberam o nome. Havia outro templo de Athena em uma outra cidade da Grécia, e esta cidade era, nos tempos clássicos, conhecida como Lemnia. Se havia um templo lá, haveriam certamente outras doze casas.

-Já Eirei - Athena continua seu adorável discurso, passando do lado de Shunrei para o lado de Eire - Depois da possessão de Éris, Eire sabia que sua vida havia mudado. Desejando ajudar o mundo e dotada de um espírito indomável e irrequieto, ela decidiu que treinaria para chegar a ser uma amazona algum dia... Ela aspira à armadura de Leão do Templo de Lemnia, e foi treinada pelo seu atual ocupante. - Eire dá um sorriso - Podem descer meninas - Athena as dispensa.

Logo as duas descem do platô onde estavam e ficam junto com as outras amazonas. Enquanto Athena não apresentasse a última pessoa, não era permitido conversas paralelas.

-E a última a ser apresentada é Celine, a mestra do Templo de Lemnia. Ela é a minha representante neste Templo e juntamente com minhas conselheiras pode dar carta branca quando eu não estiver presente.

Das sombras uma moça aparece, seus cabelos são cortados acima dos ombros, castanho-claros. Seus olhos são de um violeta magnético e ela tem uma expressão esperta, que alguns podem identificar algum parentesco com um célebre cavaleiro.

- E além disso, ela é sobrinha do Grão-Mestre Shion - Athena complemente a informação. - E ela tem um comunicado a fazer para vocês.

-Obrigada pela atenção, Grande Deusa - Celine é educada - Bons guerreiros de Athena, venho de Lemnia para informar que não há mais necessidade de dois templos separados, pois a paz está para ficar. Athena me propôs trazer os ocupantes do templo de Lemnia para viver aqui com vocês. É por isso que suas casas foram reconstruídas com o dobro de tamanho, os deuses são conhecedores de Métis e dela sempre se usam quando fazem alguma cosia na Terra.

-Isso quer dizer, bons cavaleiros que vocês receberão outros protetores das antigas casas de Lemnia, somente a casa de aquário e de áries que não possui um protetor, pois estes morreram há muito tempo. - Athena complementa - Quero que os saúdam quando chegarem e sejam corteses, pois não admitirei violência contra amigos de armas. Meu pronunciamento é findo, podem voltar para suas casas.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam um pouco assustados. Era muita informação nova para ser assimilada de uma vez só, como se já não bastasse Máscara da Morte ter voltado com amnésia e ter ficado benigno, além de ter descoberto seu verdadeiro nome buscando seu passado. Agora Máscara da Morte pede encarecidamente que todos se lembrem que seu nome é Matteo, de origem italiana, assim como ele mesmo. Além desta pequena novidade, haviam mais... Novos habitantes, novas regras e uma ordem de Paz.

Os mais atordoados, obviamente eram os cinco cavaleiros de Bronze de Athena. Embora Seiya não tivesse ouvido nada que realmente fosse bombástico, ele ainda tentava entender as mesmas questões que Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu. Shun preferia ir ao encontro de June, pois ela ainda não estava acostumada com a idéia da abolição das máscaras. Os cavaleiros de Ouro iam voltando gradativamente para suas casas, Aldebaran e Afrodite com seus discípulos. Ikki foi o primeiro a chamar a atenção:

-Esmeralda! - Ele exclamou, ainda assustado, olhando para a moça que estava descendo as escadas - Como isso é possível?

-Ikki! - Ela correu com certa velocidade e o abraçou - A quanto tempo! Senti a sua falta!

-Esme... - Ikki a abraça, sem graça e sem ação - Mas... como é possível? - Ele sente que está para chorar, mas não faria isso em público

-Eu estive dormindo, por muito tempo na Ilha da Rainha da Morte - Esmeralda começa a contar, se soltando de Ikki e olhando em seus olhos - mas um dia uma luz veio até mim e me trouxe até aqui. Encontrei com Saori e uma outra moça, de nome Pandora... Ela disse conhecer você...

-Então, Pandora ainda está viva também? - Ikki ficou mais assustado do que amravilhado

-Não exatamente, ela teve direito a um período curto de tempo, Zeus assim quis. Pois ela se arrependeu de todos os pecados quando o ajudou a passar para os Elísios, lembra-se? Como recompensa, ela poderia ter um desejo concedido, contanto que não fosse voltar a viver. Ela desejou que aquele que a salvou tivesse direito a algo que lhe sempre fez muito bem, mas que ele perdeu...

-Pandora sabia da sua existência! Ela sabia exatamente o que pedir! - Ikki deixou os olhos marejarem - Esmeralda...

-Então ela pediu isso... Que eu voltasse para você, mas eu não poderia ficar alheia às grandes guerras e ser simplesmente uma mal agradecida à Zeus e Athena, decidi então servir à Saori e ao Templo. Serei uma amazona algum dia, ikki - Esmeralda também deixa seus olhos marejaram, e volta a abraçar Ikki - Zeus é bondoso, lembre-se disso!

-É... por algum tempo não acreditei nesta baboseira - Ikki a abraçou de volta, escondendo o rosto em seus cabelos, para que ninguém o visse deixar umas poucas lágrimas escorrerem.

Neste mesmo tempo, Shiryu indagava Shunrei sobre seu treinamento secreto e suas aspirações como amazona.

-Não podia sentar e deixar o mundo me engolir, Shiryu - Ela fala, e ele sabe que está é a Shunrei que nasceu sob a estrela de Áries - Depois de ter quase morrido durante o seu treinamento, o Mestre Dohko decidiu me treinar nas artes básicas, mas eu acabei desenvolvendo um cosmo muito maior. Mas não sou boa em lutas, não gosto de lutar... - Ela sorri - Não se preocupe, não estou em perigo, minhas habilidades são mais auxiliadoras e defensivas do que de ataque.

-Mas Shunrei - Ele retruca preocupado - Eu sempre fiz de tudo para protegê-la, e você ainda se mete nestas situações? Está bem, esta é a sua escolha... mas não peça para que eu não me preocupe Shunrei, pois sempre te quis muito bem, e não será agora que isso vai mudar!

-Está certo então, Shiryu! - Ela sorri e o deixa um pouco sem graça

Hyoga também conversa com Eire, mas os dois não fazem muitas indagações sobre o fato dela ser agora uma amazona.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha vindo contatar Athena - Hyoga fala para Eire, sorrindo - Sabia que você era especial...

-Saber que o mundo corre constante perigo e que eu posso ser usada para fazer este perigo não é algo que me conforte - Diz Eire - Por isso decidi vir para o Templo de Athena, pois aqui estaria protegida e poderia aprender a usar meus poderes ao meu favor.

-Está certa. Você tem um enorme coração, Eire.

-Ora Hyoga, você já me falou isso antes!

Os cavaleiros agora cuidavam de seu próprios problemas e pensavam, preocupados com o futuro. Quem seriam os novos guardiões? Qual seria a reação geral depois da Lei de abolição de máscaras? Quem eram Marishka e Celine? E por que Saori queria tanto integrar os Templos de Athena?

As respostas só virão com o tempo...


End file.
